


because you want to

by DearOne



Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Young Veins
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearOne/pseuds/DearOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking pictures are all fun and games until the Polaroid film runs out. <strike>This summary doesn't really sum up the fic. But it's the first sentence that came to mind.</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	because you want to

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v498/calidearie/bandom/?action=view&current=l_993439bcb7c84889a9a6a85aa91db9b8.jpg)
> 
>   
>  1) I am soooooo excited for The Young Veins! 2) This fic is seriously short. Ridiculously short, actually. 3) This doesn't make sense. 4) Inspired by the above pic and (loosely) by Panic! at the Disco's "She's a Handsome Woman" 5) And it ends abruptly.

_click_

Ryan looks up, missing the flash. He smiles. The photographer shakes his head.

Ryan isn't shy in front of the camera. Posing for pictures is something that he is kind of addicted to. He realized his addiction when Jon first insisted on taking so many damn pictures of him. He realized his hunger to be in front of the camera only when Jon ran out of film.

Ryan turns his head away from the camera's view to look at Jon. Eyes meet. 

Jon smiles.

_click_

It's not that he thinks that he's made to be in front of the camera. Truth be told, he doesn't see himself as beautiful. 

What he does see are all lines and awkward angles. 

Ryan breaks his eye contact from Jon. He turns in the opposite direction and tilts his head into the sunlight. 

_click_

The camera never catches his face straight on, nor does it catch the cringe in the last shot. The blush that Ryan didn't realize that was there, however, was captured.

That's what Ryan is addicted to; finding these shots, and seeing himself in a way that tells him that he's still human. He needs that bit of truth above anything else.

**Fin**


End file.
